


A Moment Shared

by wrothmothking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: s10e04 Paper Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrothmothking/pseuds/wrothmothking
Summary: Abby's never had much luck with dogs, and, judging by that growl, it extends to werewolves.





	A Moment Shared

Dogs never liked her. As a child, it had been heart-breaking; she'd seen the movies and dreamed of having that sort of bond with her own mutt, one who would never abandon her and would cuddle close on stormy nights. When she went to the pound at age eight, her mother's hand grasped tightly in her own, to be met with nothing but vicious snarling and desperate, bloodthirsty howls, that dream shattered. After, she always seemed to be running into the damned things. Or _from,_ rather.

Abby'd had no idea what could be so wrong with her until her father caught up to them.

And now, just a few short years after she'd ripped her freedom from him, she was going to be killed. By a werewolf. Because _of course_ she was.

At least her murderer was cute. And had a nice voice. And a nice everything, really, not that it should matter, except it kinda did. Being pinned against the wall outside a bar and snarled at made it difficult to think about anything else.

_Man,_ were her teeth white (and sharp). Abby wondered if she was one of those weirdos who brushed their teeth three times a day and flossed twice and went to the dentist four times a year. (One plus to being what she was? Not having to worry about that! (Wait, did werewolves? She knew approximately nothing about their biology.))

"What are you?"

"That's a rather rude--okay! Shapeshifter, I'm a shapeshifter! Could you let up on the claws? I just got this shirt!"

It was instinctual to flash silver eyes at the low growl. It served to distract her; her grip loosened just enough for Abby to pull back, knee her in the stomach--minding her strength, of course, neither hunters nor pack mates would care if it was in self-defense she hurt her--and took off. Soon as she rounded the corner, she got herself up and to the roof.

Hearing sniffing below, she was tempted to peak, but she resisted. Most people didn't know enough to look up, but werewolves weren't most people. However, this particular one hadn't been able to place her scent, which gave her some hope. There was just the matter of what she and her furry companions knew--inexperienced didn't mean uneducated.

She would rather not kill them, but she would also rather not die. Knowledge would make it easier to avoid them entirely on her way out of town.

It was with great hesitation that she undressed. Shifting only took a minute, but she felt so  _dirty_ when it was into a real person. Even discounting the mental link, it was pretty damned invasive. A little guilt now, she reasoned, could save her from a lot of guilt later.

Familiar pain burst through, edged with something harsher, nauseating. Tasha. Little baby sister, tugging on her sleeve and demanding she forsake the shreds of humanity she clung to. Kate had decided to put her down instead--like a mad dog. It wasn't the first time; not the first kill, not the first loss. Still, Tasha was so much _worse_. And it was her fault for damning her and turning her into a monster in the first place. She should've just let her go. Let her die human and herself.

_Fuck that_ , Abby thought.

Impulsive as she was, she had not a hint of a plan when she found herself on Kate's doorstep, pounding on her door, in her own skin once more.

" _Fuck you_ ," Abby hissed.

Kate blinked at her, but didn't pounce--a promising sign.

"I would've-I would've done _anything_ to save her, to have _one_ more day, and you're-you're going to sit here and beat yourself up over giving her a second chance? Really? Do you have any idea how selfish that is! Ungrateful? If you weren't such a goody-two-shoes, I'd rip your fucking head off!"

"What are you talking about?!"

Grief slammed into her, knocked the rage flat on its ass. "I'm sorry," she said, but it sounded more like a sob and damn it she wasn't going to cry in front of a stranger except she totally was and _by God_ was that mortifying.

Soft, gentle hands led her into the room. She flinched when the door closed, whining. Kate hummed back, a sweet, too-short sound that soothed. Gasping, she sunk onto the motel bed, blocking out the Bad scents with years of practice. Kate sat in a nearby chair. She stared, Abby stared back. Her heart refused to calm, but the tears slowed to a stop. Embarrassment and fear kept her tense. Abby mourned the cheer she'd managed to scrounge up for her fun night out. Yeah, so much for that.

"I'm sorry," she said, again. "It's not my place...I shouldn't've come here. Hell, I should've focused harder in the first place. I have no right to knowing, to sharing that...that..."

"You know about Tasha."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I just...latched onto it."

"Latched onto what, exactly? Are you a hunter?"

"Um." Abby frowned, considering. "In theory, I guess? It's not something I set out for, and they _definitely_ wouldn't claim me. I just run into stuff. Take care of it, if I can."

"Are you here to take care of me?"

"No! God, no! And why the hell do you seem so okay with it?"

Kate's mouth opened, but Abby found herself rushing forward, explaining her earlier fear of her and how she'd learned her tragic backstory. Abby admired her poker face. She was cool as a cat. Which, odd, because _werewolf._ Dog. 

"I know I have no right saying this--and, really, feel free to hit me if you want--but Tasha wasn't on you. We all make our own choices."

"But I-"

"No. All you did was save her life. What happened after...She chose to embrace the monster. Humans do it, too, all the time."

The wolf leapt to her feet. "Tasha wasn't like that!"

"Everyone is."

Kate went quiet, fiddled with the twin bracelets on her wrist. Abby hadn't felt this tired in ages. She hadn't gotten any flashes about them, but she knew. She knew what they were, what they meant.

"That person you were talking about," Kate began, "who was she?"

"My mother." Kate sat back down. It was storytime, evidently. "She-she figured out I wasn't human when I was still a baby, 'cause of the silver thing, and she got paranoid. Figured it was my dad, that he was going to come and take me away, so she changed our names and got us the hell out of dodge. Crazy thing was, she was right. Mom got complacent, Dad caught up, and then she's dead."

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Abby chuckled. "Right back at you."

"So. That thing about me being ungrateful..."

"Shapeshifters can't be turned. Only born."

"Right."

Silence blanketed the room. Abby wondered if this was her cue to leave. Should she say goodbye, go out the door, or excuse herself to the bathroom and climb out the window? Or should she wait until Kate told her to go? It was rude to kick your guests out, but Abby figured she was more like an intruder. And she felt...weird, at the idea of leaving Kate here all by her lonesome after their rather heavy conversation. That Abby had practically assaulted her with. Perhaps if they moved on to a different topic, it would be less awkward.

"Mind if I ask you something?" When Kate's response was a suspicious brow, Abby chose to interpret it as an affirmative. "What is it about my scent that drives all you mutts homicidal?"

Kate twitched. It was kind of concerning.

"It's hard to pin down. It's like...you're _you_ , but you're not, like you're made of plastic."

"Huh." Not as bad as she feared, but Abby had to remember that Kate was a baby wolf. There could be something more to it.

"Hey. What's your name?"

She never stood a chance against the giggles that overcame her. " _Oh my god,_ " she wheezed. "How. Oh, Mom, I've forgotten everything you taught me, barging in and accosting poor Kate and not even having the decency to introduce myself."

It was only after she looked up to grab the tissues that she realized Kate was laughing, too, hard enough that she was leaning precarious over the arm of her chair, and suddenly she couldn't be more grateful for the turn her night had taken, whatever may come of it passed this point. She couldn't remember the last time she shared a moment like this with someone. A happy one.

As it turned out, she needn't have worried. Until morning, they sat there, trading stories and questions and laughing, for the most part not hysterically. Then, they went out to get breakfast, together, at a nearby diner, and that night Abby went with her and watched her back as she fetched that special element all werewolves needed in their diet. A week later, they moved on together. 


End file.
